Social Cliques
by Iloveallanime16
Summary: Sakura and Hinata are pop sensations. But all they want is to know what its like to have a normal teenage life. So what do they do? Disguise themselves as regular teens and attend Konoha High. There, they meet the meet every clique there is, from the popular kids who are rich stuck-up kids, to the jocks who try to get in every girls pants. Can they handle it? And their love-life?
1. Chapter 1

**This is Iloveallanime15 with another story coming to you. If you have read my other stories, then you have seen the awesomeness I have created, if not, then get ready to get your socks knocked right out of it. This is my new story Social Cliques, and the title should explain what this whole story is about. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything else mentioned from the **

_Summary: Sakura and Hinata are pop sensations. But all they want is to know what its like to have a normal teenage life. So what do they do? Disguise themselves as regular teens and attend Konoha High. There, they meet the meet every clique there is, from the popular kids who are rich stuck-up kids, to the jocks who try to get in every girls pants. Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki, the higher-ups and kings of the school. Will the girls only see them for the rich kids they are or will they fall in love? And will the guys fall for the girls true selves? Or just for their fame like everyone else? Read to know more. _

_Pairings: SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen, a little bit of SasuKarin, NaruAmi. _

"Hello, Suna, this is Kyoto coming at you from WBLZ radio station and we are welcoming the kids back to school, sorry for most teens, but maybe a song from the hottest group _Cherry and Snow _and their #1 hit _Fighter!_" A person sighed and turned off the radio and flopped onto a couch. She ran her fingers through her rosette hair and looked at the ceiling with her bright emerald eyes and an hourglass figure. This girl was Sakura Haruno, also know as _Cherry, _and number one 16 year old superstar beside her best friend.

"Sakura?" Sakura turned her head and saw her best friend, Hinata Hyuuga, 16 years old, and her band-mate _Snow, _Hinata had long purple-like hair with a hourglass figure and bright lavender eyes that seemed mysterious to everyone. Both girls were amazing superstars, but that's not really what they wanted at the moment.

"Nothing Hinata, just thinking about something," Hinata frowned and sat down next to her. The girls were inside their private mansion where not many fans knew where they were, but they had top security to just make sure.

"About what?" Sakura sighed and sat up, walked to the window, and looked out to see a couple paparazzi people and fans.

"About what it would be like be a normal teen," Hinata nodded and leaned back.

"Your right about that," Sakura frowned at the entrance and shut the curtain angrily.

"Hina, what was the reason we became musicians?" Hinata blinked.

"Because we both loved music and the feeling of singing," Sakura nodded and grabbed a phone and began dialing a number. Hinata grabbed a soda and raised a brow at her as she drank it.

"Who you calling?" Sakura grinned as she looked at Hinata.

"Somebody who can give us what we need,"

_**5 minutes later**_

"You want to what?" In the living room, a man with bright red hair and green eyes stared at Sakura and Hinata, who was sitting across from him. A man with long yellow hair was sitting at a table eating a sandwich and looking at the confrontation with amusement in his eyes. These men were Sasori Haruno and Deidara Yamanaka. Members of the famous gang Akastuki and part-owners of the famous nightclub _Jinchuriki_. They had several clubs around the region and Sasori was also the manger of _Cherry and Snow_, plus being Sakura's brother was also a bonus as well. Sakura glared at her brother and crossed her arms across her chest and had a stubborn look on her face while Hinata twiddled her fingers together ( A habit she thought was gone when she meet Sakura) and looked away.

"You heard me, I said Hinata and I want to go to high school and have normal lives," Deidara snorted and Sakura whipped her glare to him.

"What's so funny?" Sasori sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Sakura, you and Hinata are the most popular pop stars around the whole region, you have tons of crazy, high-strung fans who would maul you any chance you got, and the paparazzi would follow you in school everywhere. Even if you could go, there's now way you would have a normal high school life," Sakura stood up and stared in brother straight in his eyes.

"Okay, now give me your opinion, not as my manager, but as my big brother," Sasori sighed and looked sadly and softly at Sakura.

"I just don't want to see yourself get hurt. A lot of people in high school will only be your friends just cause your famous, and I don't want you to be used by people," Sakura frowned and closed her eyes.

"Sasori, we're tired of being the international superstars. We play music because we love it, but now, the music in us is dying and we want to discover our lives again before we started this whole fame," Sasori hugged her and patted her head as she clutched his shirt. A cough was heard and everyone turned to Hinata, who was smiling and had a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I think I know a way for us to go to high-school," Sakura raised an eyebrow and Hinata held up a finger.

"One word: Disguises," Sakura grinned and high-fived her best friend and Sasori sighed and Deidara chuckled.

"You got to admit Sasori, they are really determined,' Sasori glared at Deidara, who went back to eating his sandwich. Sasori turned to Sakura and Hinata, who were smirking at Sasori, who sighed.

"Fine, you can go," Sakura and Hinata squealed and jumped up and down.

"But," Sakura froze and whipped her head to her brother, who was slightly smirking.

"Your going to Konoha and going to their high-school because Suna already knows what you are like and its the safest and best school in the region, and your going to stay with Itachi and Kisame for the whole semester. Plus, absolutely **NO SINGING**," Sakura frowned and looked to Hinata, who nodded, and sighed and stuck out her hand.

"Deal," Sasori grinned as he shook her hand.

"Oh, and Garra is coming with you since Temari is in Spain and Kankuro is in Russia," Silence, then...

"SASORI! I DON'T NEED TO BE WATCHED BY MY OVERPROTECTIVE COUSIN!WHAT HAPPENED TO PRIVACY, DAMNIT!" And Hinata had fainted from the noise and Deidara clutched his ears in pain.

**So, how was it? I wanted to write this because I've always wanted to talk about the social cliques of life and thought, why not explain through a fun and romantic way. You will see some of the other characters, but what social cliques they go into is decided by me and only me. Trust me, you'll love it. Now, if you excuse me I have to get back to writing another story. Later. And no flames, if you don't like it, don't read it.**


	2. Getting ready to say goodbye

_**Iloveallanime16 is calmly reading on her Ipod while sipping Mountain Dew, and behind her comes Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto. *Note, she also has her music pods in her ears* **_

**Sakura *Whispers*: So? Whose the one who has to tell her that she needs to start a new chapter of this story?**

**Sasuke: *Snorts* There's no way I'm doing it. She goes insane when we try and pry her from that thing. **

**Naruto: *Glares at Sasuke* Well, i don't wanna do it! Last time i did, she tied me up and stripped me down, threw me into a pit of crazy fangirls, then sold all of my stuff online and used the money to buy new clothes. **

_**The three ninja's look at each other seriously, nod, then walk out the door. 2 minutes later, they drag a reluctant Garra behind Iloveallanime16 and shove him towards. **_

**Garra; *Sighs* I so do not get paid enough for this. **_**He taps her on the shoulder and pulls away the Mountain dew. **_

**Iloveallanime16: WHO THE FUCK WANTS TO DIE FIRST BITCHES!? **_**Notices Garra, then blushes madly and turns into a shy version of Hinata. **_**H-Hi G-Garra-k-kun **

**Garra: Hey, listen, everyone just wants to know when your going to write. So, how about writing now?**

**Iloveallanime16: *Giggles* Of course, anything for you Garra-kun~ **_**She winks and giggles as she goes to work and Garra smirks and turns to Team 7. **_

**Garra: Done, now leave me alone. **_**He leaves and Sasuke and Sakura shake their heads. **_

**Naruto: ARE YOU EFFING KIDDING ME?!**

**Iloveallanime16: Hello, and welcome back to the second chapter of Social Cliques. I know its been awhile since i first posted the story, but i just got back to school and as junior, its time to get serious. Anyway, here's the disclaimer given to you by...KAKASHI! **

**Kakashi: *Smiles he's U-smile while reading* Iloveallanime16 does not own Naruto or any products mentioned **

**Iloveallanime16: If i did, then we would finally know who the f is Tobi instead of having to wait till the new chapter! **

_Last chapter: _

"_Your going to Konoha and going to their high-school because Suna already knows what you are like and its the safest and best school in the region, and your going to stay with Itachi and Kisame for the whole semester. Plus, absolutely __**NO SINGING**__," Sakura frowned and looked to Hinata, who nodded, and sighed and stuck out her hand. _

"_Deal," Sasori grinned as he shook her hand. _

"_Oh, and Garra is coming with you since Temari is in Spain and Kankuro is in Russia," Silence, then... _

"_SASORI! I DON'T NEED TO BE WATCHED BY MY OVERPROTECTIVE COUSIN!WHAT HAPPENED TO PRIVACY, DAMNIT!" And Hinata had fainted from the noise and Deidara clutched his ears in pain. _

_Present: _

_Next Day: _

"Okay, so how do I look Hina-chan?" Hinata looked up from her magazine to see Sakura walking out of the bathroom, but not looking like her. Replacing her bright pink hair was a light brown wig that hid everything and her bright emerald eyes were replaced with contacts that changed her color to brown eyes. She also was wearing some worn-out jeans and a simple blue tee and flats as well. She smiled at Hinata, who blinked in shock.

"Wow, you look absolutely different, but what's your alias?" Sakura pouted and put her finger to her head and closed her eyes.

"Ummm, how about..." Sakura opened her eyes, smiled, and snapped her fingers.

"Satori Hiroshima! And you can be my sister, Hikaru," Hinata sweat-dropped.

"Not that Im complaning, but Satori? Hikaru? Those names almost sound like our original names. How do you know we won't mess up?" Hinata put down her magazine and sat cross-legged on Sakura's bed and stared her straight in the eye. Sakura serously looked at her too...And smiled and thumbs-uped.

"No worries!" Hinata fell anime-style and sweat-dropped. A chuckle was heard from the doorway and the two girls looked to see a 16 year old boy with red, wild hair and sea-foam green eyes with a tattoo of the kanji 'Love' on his forehead, wearing a bloody red t-shirt with the words "Make me mad and i'll hurt you' in black letters and black jeans with a chaining hanging off them. He smirked at the two girls.

"I didn't believe Sasori over the phone about this, but i see that you two are actually up for this," Hinata smiled and waved at him and Sakura squealed and ran up and hugged him.

"Garra-chan! Its been months since i last saw you! How are you!?" Garra twitched at the name but patted her back.

"Fine Sakura, and how many times have i told you to stop calling me that?" Sakura released Garra and smiled as she danced on the bottom of her heels.

"About 50 times, but 51 times never hurt too," Hinata chuckled and got up and stretched.

"Well, im going to change in my disguise and its good to see you Garra," Hinata smiled and Garra nodded as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Sakura took off her wig and threw it onto her desk and fell down onto her bed with a 'Thump'. She streched and smiled.

"So, are you ready for your disguise yet?" Garra raised an eyebrow as he took a seat and looked at her.

"Even i have to wear one? Why?" Sakura rolled her eyes and sat up.

"Because, everyone knows your my cousin and if your hanging with two normal girls with no relations to a wealthy family, it might blow our cover," Garra sighed.

"Yeah, about that, are you sure you want to do this Sakura? I mean, High school is brutal, and im not talking about the learning. I mean there will be people who will either become your enemy or your friend or both. And plus, knowing you and Hinata, you guys won't take crap from anyone, so i want to know one thing," Garra looked his cousin straight in the eye and Sakura didn't back down.

"Can you handle high school?" Just then, the door opened and both looked to see Hinata wearing a black wig with no purple hair in sight, brown-eyed contacts, and some old black jeans with a army tee. Hinata nodded and Sakura smirked and looked at her cousin.

"Garra, its time to live our lives out of the spotlight for once, so what do you say?" Garra looked at her and Hinata and sighed. He shrugged and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Sure, got nothing better to do," Sakura grinned and jumped into the air.

"Yes!" Just then, a doorbell ring was heard and Sakura squealed and ran to the window and saw a vintage Hummer with detaile rims and a black paintjob. Hinata ran next to her and clappsed her hands together in glee.

"Weasel and Fishie are here!" Hinata ran out of the room and Sakura grabbed Garra and ran downstairs with him. They walked into the living room and saw Sasori talking to a tall man with black hair slicked into a ponytail with gorgeour onyx eyes and wearing a black t-hsirt and jeans along with a man sitting on the couch with tan-skin and blue spiked hair and wearing designer khakis and a striped shirt.

"Weasel!" Sakura yelled and tackled the man with the ponytail, who caught her and rolled his eyes as he hugged her.

"Nice to see you still use that old nickname," He said sarcasticaly, but there was warmth in his eyes as he looked at her and she giggled and released him.

"Sorry Itachi," Itachi Uchiha, oldest son to Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha, world renowned Ceo of Uchiha corp. and retired famous Mode/Actress. He smirked and patted her head.

"S'alright Sakura, he just loves being called that, especially by Hana," Itachi gave the Uchiha glare to his roomate/Best friend and the blue-haired man grinned, revealing shark-like teeth as Hinata sat beside him and hugged him.

"Nice to see you too _Fishe~_" Hinata said and Kisame frowned and gave her a noogie.

"Well, if it isn't Purple girl, but where's your regular hair? Is this the disguise that Sasori said you guys came up with?" He said as he held a strand of Hinata's black-haired wig. Hinata smacked his hand away and pulled the wig off.

"Yes it is, and you should be talking, haired," Kisame grinned and shrugged.

"Chicks dig the blue hair," Itachi scoffed and Kisame glared at him and flipped him off. Sasori conked him on the head and he grabbed it in pain.

"Ita! What the hell Sasori!?" Sasori looked indifferent as Kisame glared at him. He crossed his arms across his chest and glared at back at him and Kisame gulped at the angry look.

"Kisame, I'm leaving my cute little sister and Hinata in your and Itachi's hands for a whole year. I trust Itachi, but i swear if Sakura or Hinata get hurt, not only will you be killed by me, but I'll make sure that my mom makes sure you can never be a man again," Kisame yelped and covered his pride as he noddd furiously. Making Sasori mad was one thing, but nobody had ever seen or heard about The Haruno parents since they traveled to the America's to expand the business. But you may never know. Sakura rolled her eyes and slapped her brother upside the head.

"Knock it off Sasori, I can take care of myself and so can Hinata, plus Garra's coming with us, remember?" Sasori blinked and realized he saw his cousin sitting on a chair watching everything with a indifferent look. Sasori walked up to him and bumped fist.

'Yo cuz, make sure no boys get close to the girls," Garra nodded and Hinata and Sakura formed angry anime marks and clenched their fist.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" They shouted as the punched their heads and both boys groaned in pain in unison. Kisame laughed and Itachi shook his head.

"Anyway, you girls got everything packe and ready to go?" Itachi spoke and they nodded furiously, eyes gleaming with excitement. Both girls ran upstairs and while they ran, Sasori stopped rubbing his head in pain and looked at Itachi seriously.

"Itachi," Itachi looked to Sasori with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, i know, they can't reveal their identies, can't play music, but they have to work in the club, but not as singers and only the VIP section only, K?" Sasori nodded. They had both agreed that the girls would be working under the false alias in order to make sure they seemed more normal. Kisame rubbed his hand underneath his chin.

"Boy, i wonder how their fans are gonna take their disapperance for a whole year?" Sasori grimaced at that thought and sighed.

"Crap, forgot about that," Garra exhaled and got up.

"Well, no use in worrying about it now," Garra walked to the foyer and Kisame looked at Sasori with narrowed eyes.

"What?" Sasori snapped.

"Well, i was just wondering if the rumors were true?"

"What rumors?"

"That Hidan said that was your illegitamate child with Deidara," Silence, then...

BANG! CRASH!

"CRAP! NOT THE FACE! NOT THE FACE!"

"GET BACK HERE YOU BLUE-HAIRED DUMBASS!"

"HELP! ITACHI!""

"Hn," Itachi walked away and began to get the girls.

"FUCKING EMO-BASTARD!"

"I'll FUCKING KILL YOU AND HIDAN!" Sakura came down stairs and saw Sasori chasing Kisame, shrugged, and walked away. Hinata came down and blinked and then skipped away. Kisame cried anime tears.

"NOBODY WANTS TO HELP?!" Kisame froze as he saw a shaow loom over him and looked to see Sasori with several working tools from his puppets. Kisame whimpered.

"Mommy," And Sakura, Hinata, and Garra got into the car and Itachi sighed as they screams echoed from the house.

"Idiot," He muttered.

**So, how was it? I really like adding humor to stories, because this is gonna be a serious romance/drama story, so humor might show up sometimes. I was really stumped on writing, since i always think of when they go to the school, but in this one i just wanted to introuce Itachi and Kisame and explain how they girls will be living. Plus, next chapter, i might include a glimpse of Sasuke and Naruto! Yeah! But that's a guess. I wanna see how it works out. No flame and make sure to review. **

**PS: We've reached 600 chapters of Naruto! Woo! Be proud people! Plus, the freaking epice battle of the centruy is coming!**


	3. The move and maybe fate?

**Hello~ I am so sorry that I have neglected this story for so long. I have been very busy right now and I have also been going through emotional times, such as having my heart broken two times and I also have final exams coming up so I am sorry that I have not updated. I hope you can all forgive me and here is my newest chapter. Hope you enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything else that is mentioned in the story. **

_Previous chapter: _

_"Yeah, about that, are you sure you want to do this Sakura? I mean, High school is brutal, and I'm not talking about the learning. I mean there will be people who will either become your enemy or your friend or both. And plus, knowing you and Hinata, you guys won't take crap from anyone, so I want to know one thing," Garra looked his cousin straight in the eye and Sakura didn't back down. _

_"Can you handle high school?"_

Present:

Sakura yawned as she stretched the best she could inside Itachi's car. Hinata was sleeping on the other side of her and Garra was in the back with his eyes closed and breathing softly. Sakura knew he only fell asleep when he was around people he trusted. Sakura looked to the driver seat and saw Itachi driving silently while Kisame was scrolling through his IPhone.

"Hey, Weasel," Itachi leaned back as Sakura sat up and got in the middle of their seats. Kisame turned and saw her and blinked.

"Hey, Pinkie, are you sure that's legal?" Sakura glared at him.

"It can be as legal as I want, or else you are gonna have to explain to Sasori on how you took me and Hinata to Mexico city for my 14th birthday," Kisame turned paled and Itachi raised an eyebrow at him.

"Mexico city?" He said with amusement in his voice. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, me and Hina saw tons of stuff there and even did a mini-concert for the locals," Kisame groaned and shook his head.

"Knew should have left you with Hidan and Kakuzu," He muttered. Sakura stuck her tongue at him and turned to Itachi.

"So, Weasel, Sasori-nee told me you went to Konoha high when you were younger. How was it?" Itachi was silent as he tried to get the right words.

"To be honest, it was annoying to deal with all those stupid fangirls and douchbags," Itachi spoke with a monotone. Sakura frowned and tilted her head to the side.

"Really? Damn. How about those kids who weren't from rich families?" Kisame whistled slowly and Itachi shook his head.

"Man, I remember how those kids were treated. It was like hell on earth for them," Kisame muttered. Sakura gaped and Itachi nodded.

"Oh man! What is wrong with people?!" Sakura muttered as she got back into her seat and sighed. Sakura and Hinata were one of those people who believed that just because you were rich, didn't mean you had to act like a-holes to those who weren't rich. Sakura closed her eyes softly as she tried to fall asleep. Her eyes started to slowly close as she let sleep overtake her.

_Sakura, her 7 year old self, was sitting in a peach tree with the flowers in bloom and she was sitting on a branch, her legs swinging back and forth as she smiled in peace. This was her special place where she escaped when she was upset. Hinata was on vacation with her family in Italy and she was lonely now. Her brother had his friends, but Sakura always kept to herself a lot. Sakura sighed as she looked out to the sky and blinked as she saw a boy the same age as her panting and running. He saw her tree and ran to it, not seeing her and hiding behind the tree. Just then, a mob of girls came out of nowhere and Sakura blinked owlishly as they kept shouting the boy's name. _

"_Sasuke-kun! Where did you go?" _

"_Sasuke-kun! I love you!" _

"_No, I do!" _

"_Where did you go my love?!" Sakura snorted inwardly as these girls ran down the other side of the street and then it was quiet. The boy, who she probably guessed was Sasuke, exhaled slowly as he slid down the trunk of the tree. _

"_Stupid fangirls," He muttered. Sakura grinned as she thought she should make her presence known. _

"_You're really popular, huh?" Sakura said as she hanged upside down, her pink hair falling shoulder length. Sasuke jumped and Sakura giggled. Sasuke glared at her, pink in his little cheeks. He had spiky black hair that was held up in the back and was actually really cute for a 7 year old. Sakura jumped down and dusted off her clothes as she stuck out her hand to him. _

"_So, since I didn't rat you out to those girls, you owe me," Sasuke raised an eyebrow. _

"_Um, I don't think so. You could probably be one of those crazy girls," Sakura snorted and then pulled her hand away. _

"_Well, fine, be a meanie-pants. See ya around," Sakura walked away, walking back to her home. _

"_Hey!" A voice shouted behind her and Sakura turned to see Sasuke with his hands in his pockets and his cheeks pink. _

"_Thanks," Sasuke muttered. Sakura grinned. Yeah, he was so cute. _

"_No problem," Before she could walk away, Sasuke called out to her again. _

'_What's your name pinkie?" Sakura twitched but remained calm. _

"_It's not pinkie, its Sakura," Sasuke smirked. For a 7 year old, that smirk was meant for him. _

"_It's Sasuke," Sakura grinned. _

"_That's nice," _

Sakura bolted her eyes open as the car stopped and so did her memory. She placed her hand softly on her head and frowned.

_Wow, that was so vivid. Sasuke, huh? I wonder where he is now. _

"Hey, Sakura," Sakura turned to see her car door open and Hinata was standing there.

"We're here," Sakura looked out and saw Itachi, Kisame, and Garra carrying several boxes into a large house. Sakura jumped out as soon as the wind flowed into her pink hair. She looked to the sky and smiled.

_This is gonna be fun _

*****Several miles away*****

Sasuke blinked his eyes open as he sat up from his bed and rubbed his eyes.

_Ugh, not a good idea to go out to that club last night with the Dobe…_Sasuke suddenly heard knocking at his door.

"Sasu-chan? Its mom," Sasuke got up and opened the door. Mikoto Uchiha was a very beautiful woman for a woman in her 30's. She had long black hair that reached down to her back and had onyx colored eyes like her son. She also had a motherly aura around her and she smiled at her son.

"Sasu-chan, Naruto-kun is here for you," Sasuke smiled at his mom and nodded. She smiled and kissed his cheek as she walked down the hallway towards the master bedroom. His father, Fugaku Uchiha, was away right now at his company and his brother was off god knows where. Sasuke walked down several flights of stairs. His house was a large mansion with many rooms held inside it and his house had a grand lobby when you entered the home. Sasuke walked into his living room and saw his so-called best friend playing his video games and munching on **his** snacks. Sasuke twitched and sighed and walked over and slapped Naruto upside the head.

"Ow! What the hell Teme?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Dobe, what are you doing here? And how do you not have a hangover, asswipe?"" Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki was Sasuke Uchiha best friend (Which Sasuke doesn't have that much) and also the son of Minato Namikaze, the mayor of Konoha village and Kushina Uzumaki, owner of a large chain of restaurants. Naruto was a loudmouth prankster, so many people found it crazy that he was an Uchiha's best friend, but Sasuke knew the real Naruto better than anyone.

"So, Dobe, care to explain why you are at my house, mooching off my things?" Naruto gulped down the rest of his chips and grinned at him.

"Well, just came to wake your ass up and to tell you about Kiba's party on Saturday, since we start school tomorrow," Sasuke groaned as he sat down next to him and sighed.

"Fuck, totally forgot. Now I have to deal with that skank again," Sasuke muttered. Naruto laughed loudly and started to play Call of duty: Black Ops. Sasuke remained silent, then grabbed the other controller out of nowhere and started to play alongside him.

"So, why did you not get up until 10 Teme?" Naruto asked, his eyes fixated on the screen. Sasuke's face was blank as he remembered his vivid dream.

"Hn, none of your business," Naruto cursed as Sasuke made a kill shot and killed him off.

"Jackass," He muttered. Sasuke smirked as they started a new round.

"Quit being a whiny pansy and man up, Dobe," Naruto narrowed his eyes at him.

"So anyway, have you heard?" Naruto said as they started the game.

"Hn?" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"About some newbies appearing in school. Heard their scholarships students," Sasuke snorted. They probably won't last. Just then, the TV turned off and Naruto gaped.

"Oi! What the hell?"

"Ahem," They both turned to see Mikoto holding the remote and Naruto chuckled nervously.

"Ah, hey Mikoto-san…How is you this beautiful day?" Mikoto chuckled softly.

"Nice try Naruto. Keep that up and I'm sure you will be able to get away with a lot of things," She said sarcastically. Naruto chuckled nervously and Sasuke shook his head. He grabbed the other remote and turned on the TV as Mikoto pouted.

"Mom, don't you have to go run your store?" Mikoto gasped as she just realized that.

"Oh! Your right Sasu-chan!" Mikoto grabbed her purse and coat and walked over and ruffled his hair and he grimaced and tried to swat her hand away. Mikoto laughed and sneaked a kiss on the top of his head.

"Okay, so your Father is at the company right now and Itachi-Chan will be coming back from Suna today, so tell me if he stops by. I haven't seen him for so long!" She squealed as she ran out of the house and waved goodbye. Naruto blinked and tilted his head to the side in thought.

"Is your mom really in her 30's? She seems way to perky all the time?" Sasuke glared at him.

"Are you really 17? You seem too much of a child to be one," Sasuke snapped. Naruto glared at him and flipped him off as they both sat on the couch and watched TV. Just then, a commercial appeared and Sakura appeared on the screen, smiling and waving at one of her concerts along with Hinata who was grinning at the camera. Naruto bolted right up from the couch.

"Oh! It's them! Cherry and Snow! I heard their really popular in Suna and Wave, and that they might appear here!" Sasuke looked indifferent at that statement. Inwardly, he thought the pink haired girl was pretty hot.

_Pink hair? Have I seen that kind of hair before? _As Sasuke had that thought, a beautiful voice started to come from the TV.

_Sonna yasashiku shinaide_

_Donna kao sureba ii no?_

_Tsumikasaneta kotoba de mienai yo_

_Kimi no yokogao_

_Doko dakke? Nakushita kagi wa mitsukaranai mama de_

_Tameiki…Surechigai ni ijihatte tsukarechau_

_Honno sukoshi tooku Te wa todokanai_

_Chanto tsukamitai no kana Kimi no sono kage_

_Sonna yasashiku shinaide_

_Hora Mata kizutsukeatte_

_Tsumikasaneta uso de mou ugokenaku natteru…._

Sakura and Hinata had started to sing and both Naruto and Sasuke were put into trances as their voices were played the best as they could through the TV.

_Wow…Snow's voice is amazing! So much better than anything! Maybe even ramen…._

_That pink haired girl is not only hot, but her voice….damn, I have to meet her. _ The music was cut off by the commercial voices and both boys blinked in surprise and Naruto gulped and sat down.

"Woah, those girls can sing," He whispered.

"Hn, whatever" Sasuke said. Inwardly, he was thinking the same thing.

_Hey people, want to actually meet Snow and Cherry in the flesh? Then send in a video showing off your musical skills! If they like you, you could meet Snow and Cherry in the flesh and maybe get a record deal yourself! _Sakura and Hinata appeared on the screen and smiled and winked while pointing to the camera.

"_Come meet us and then we can make great music together!" They both said with excitement. _The screen went blank as Naruto turned off the TV and Sasuke raised an eyebrow as Naruto's face was covered with his hair.

"Dobe, you better not be thinking what I know you're thinking…" Naruto grinned and put a thumbs up.

"Teme! Let's make that video!" A pillow was thrown into his face and Naruto yelped and fell back onto the couch. Sasuke shook his head as he got up and went into the kitchen for some food. Naruto ran behind him and glared at his back.

"What the hell was that for, bastard?"

"For that stupid idea," Sasuke said with a monotone as he poured some soda and looked in the fridge. Naruto 'hmph'-ed and sat down.

"Well, I thought it was pretty good," Sasuke shook his head.

"No way do I want to meet some idol, who's probably just a snooty rich girl like the others," Sasuke said and Naruto sighed.

Sasuke was like that about every girl after **her**. Naruto was quiet and narrowed his eyes at Sasuke, who raised an eyebrow at him as he pulled out a tomato and sat down and started to eat it.

"Sasuke, not every girl is like her, you know," Sasuke raised an eyebrow as Naruto spoke with a serious tone, not even using 'Teme'. Sasuke ignored him as he sat there and Naruto sighed, knowing it was pointless. The only girls Sasuke trusted was Naruto's cousin Ino, who did not like him, and Neji's girl Tenten, who was with Neji of course and had no interest in Sasuke.

_Jeez, is there any girl out there who would be good for Teme? _Naruto thought. Above the clouds, the god of Fate smirked.

"Ask and you shall receive," She whispered as she looked down at both Sakura's move in and Sasuke's house.

**I finished! I feel so happy! I'm sorry that it took me forever to update this story ****. I feel so bad for all the people who waited for a new chapter. I'm a really lazy person, so of course I would only write when I felt like it…I have to change that about myself lol. So the song Sakura and Hinata were singing was the opening from Ore no Imouto ****. Such a cute opening. Let me know if you guys want any songs yourself and I'll see if I can work it into the story. So, hope you liked this chapter! Meeting the boys and also seeing a little bit of Sakura's past. Poor Sakura, Sasuke doesn't remember her! But don't worry. He will…Soon ;) Lol. So no flames people's, or else face the wrath of my awesome powers….of persuasiveness. Lol, well got to go, have to work on Watch out Konoha now! Bye! **


End file.
